


Leave out all the rest

by furiousflamewolf



Series: The prince, the world champion & the crazy spaniard [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multi, Retirement, spain nt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiousflamewolf/pseuds/furiousflamewolf
Summary: Not everyone is surprised by Geri´s retirement.





	Leave out all the rest

**Author's Note:**

> The evolution of their relationship and the aftermath of Geri´s retirement.
> 
> Title borrowed from Linkin Park.

Gerard had thought about it since their embarrassing loss in the last world cup. 2014 had been a wild year to say the least. Their loss in the group stage still hurt. 4 years later. It really did. To say the least Gerard had, had the worst and best year of his life. Their crown had been passed down to the Germans. Who played an outstanding world cup. Geri had to admit that. It was like a fairy tale come true for the Germans. Italy had also lost in the group stage and France had been ulitmately been beaten by the world champions. All three of them experiencing a loss that would stay with them. The Spaniard didn´t really remember how all three of them got together. Claudio and himself they both had been wasted after being knocked out of the group stage. They had stayed in Brazil. God knows why. Olivier had joined them at the bar after France´s loss against Germany. All three had woken up in the same hotel room, not remembering a thing. 

After that incident Gerard found himself watching Juventus games and Arsenal games. Which was weird. He had been at Manchester he shouldn´t watch Arsenal. The other two doing the same. Gerard found both of them intoxicating. Claudio´s eyes were like sapphires. Haunting his mind whenever he closed his eyes. Oli hadn´t been that interesting for him at first. The French reminded him of himself a lot. They could be friends. The spool of thread that tied them together was disatrous world cup. This thing they had whatever it was, was bound to fail eventually. Geri knew he didn´t have a problem with being with a man. Of course they had to be careful their careers were on the line here. Maybe fate brought them together. Geri didn´t know at that point. They just clicked. Claudio had been a bit difficult at first. Wary of the whole situation. Who wouldn´t be. 

After that, they texted regularly. Geri even having a separate group chat on whats app for them. They watched eachothers games. Rooted for teams that weren´t their own. It was a very bizzare situation. They had met in private just once. In December. For Christmas. Claudio reculantly agreeing to come to Barcelona. Since Oli and Gerard could speak english it was easier for them to communicate. Eventually all three of them had gotten drunk. Incredibly drunk. Gerard had taken out the big guns. Even Claudio loosened up and talked more. And then in the heat of the moment one was kissing the other. The next moring being better than what had happened in Brazil. All three of them had talked. Trying to understand what to do next. They kept in contact. Taking things slow. Claudio not being convinced of the whole situation at all. They skyped and talked whenever they could. Getting to know eachother. Trying to feel comfortable around eachother. 

That´s how their relationship evolved. Even Claudio feeling comfortable after some time. It was still weird being in a relationship with not one but two men. Somehow they made it work. Gerard was shocked it actually worked. They worked. Leo had been the only one Geri had entrusted with that information. Knowing his friend wouldn´t judge him. Still he was surprised the Italian and the French kept up with him. Geri knew he was annoying he knew that he had his own faults. On and off the pitch. He could be a drama queen. He had, had endure shit in his childhood. Masking everything off with his jokes and his exaggerated personality. He didn´t have to pretend with Oli or Claudio. It felt nice being himself for once. 

Now he was laying in bed with the men he loved the most in this world. He really loved them. Even if he exaggerated a little bit. His mind wandering to the world cup in Russia. Geri had decided long ago it would be his last. He didn´t need another world cup. He really didn´t. It would be nice, yes but not necessary. Since Italy hadn´t qualified Geri hoped that Oli would make it far. Maybe even win it. He would really be happy if Oli got it. Claudio had already comfirmed he would be in Russia too. To cheer them on. It was a comforting thought going to a world cup together. As a unity. There was nothing to regret for the Spaniard. He was 31 now it wasn´t a bad time to retire. He would see how they would do at the world cup there was still time. Claudio stirred in his sleep. Nuzzeling his cheek. The Italians beard tickeling him. 

It was no surprise when Spain lost to Russia. They were in their home country. But Geri couldn´t help but blame himself. It was his mistake that ultimately cost them the game. He hadn´t lost them the penalty shoot-out but still. It had hurt him to see Sergio cry like that. Since Iker had left Sergio had tried to keep the national team together. It didn´t go as well as with Real Madrid though. Geri had told both Claudio and Olivier that he would retire. Before the world cup had even started. They had been sitting at the coffee table in Gerard living room in Barcelona. Just chatting away. Enjoying eachothers company. Promising they would spend their holidays together. Like they always did. Geri wanted them to be the first one to know. 

At first Oli had tried to argue, telling him he was still young. He could still play a world cup if he wanted to. The Spaniard had already made up his mind. He didn´t want to waste any precious time he could spend with his boys, with the national team. He was done. He had a world cup that had to be enough. And Geri didn´t really want to play against them. He had made up his mind and that was his final word. The room had gone silent for a moment. Before both Oli and Claudio pulled him into one of those knees-go-weak hugs. Gerard knew he wasn´t making a mistake. This was the right thing to do. Spending time with his boys was way more important. 

Spain lost against Russia. Gerard stayed in Russia. Meeting up with Claudio. Watching Oli advance to the finals and then win it. His heart swelled with pride. Both of them were proud. Their boyfriend was a world champion. Geri´s heart fluttered in his chest as Olivier showed off the trophy and his medal. The French had really deserved it. They had their own little party in Oli´s hotel room. The Spaniard knew he was making the right decision as Oli kissed him passionately after entering the room. He could see Claudio glow with pride. He didn´t want to miss any of this because of his duties. He was done. There were more important things. He was sure Spain would rise up again. But without him. He had everything he needed. Right here.

Retiring was the least of his problems. It was easy. He had done enough. He didn´t regret it one bit after having given his official statement. He would go home to his boys. 

To a world champion and a prince.


End file.
